


Devotion (Ficlet)

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Just a little idea that was sparked when Jeremiah mentioned that Ecco had devoted her life to him. I know it's a stretch . . .





	Devotion (Ficlet)

Ecco finds Jeremiah in the control room shortly after he’s opened Jerome’s poisoned present. He’s struggling, trying to fight off the changes that the purple mist he’s been exposed to are causing to his body … and to his mind. Ecco grabs him, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay, Jeremiah. Stop trying to fight it. Jerome was right – this is in your blood.”

“Insanity?”

Ecco touches his now white face gently. “Yes. And a killer instinct.”

Jeremiah relaxes into his new self a bit, but then wonders . . . “You’re okay with that?”

Ecco smiles softly and replies, “For better or for worse.”

Jeremiah takes her hand and whispers, “Till death do us part.”

“Yes.” Ecco nods. After a pause, she gets down to business. “Okay, so what do you need me to do?”

Jeremiah smiles wickedly, something that suddenly comes so easily to him…

“I need you to gather an army … and then let’s level this place!”


End file.
